


Bedtime

by wh33zy



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Rain, Rare Pairings, Thunderstorms, i really like them together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh33zy/pseuds/wh33zy
Summary: Charles and Eagle Flies cuddle in a tent on the Wapiti Reservation and have interesting conversations.





	Bedtime

“My father has  _ finally  _ gone to bed.” Eagle Flies announces, ducking his head back in his tent and closing the flap over for the night. He then slides his ponytail holder out, letting long black locks free.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Charles asks, almost suggestively, from his spot on his bedroll. He was lying on his back, arms folded behind his head, the feather that was tied into his hair by the chief’s son himself rested over his shoulder.

The younger man huffs, crawling over to his newest tent-mate and eventually on top of him. He plops down on a larger, firmer body that he sometimes envied. They both exhale at the sudden weight, but neither complain. It feels nice after all, once the two settle in. 

“It means ‘be quiet’.” Eagle Flies commands sharply, trying to hide some of his embarrassment of what could be implied.

Charles chuckles warmly at that, making the smaller man’s heart flutter at the rare sound. “Of course. How could I be so foolish?” He asks before suddenly combing his fingers through long, coal black hair. 

Eagle Flies scoffs before pressing his hands flat into the ground and lifts himself up a little. It’s enough to look down into dark eyes, hair draping on either side like curtains. The heat pooling in his cheeks and frown deepens when he feels hair being curled behind an ear. He wasn’t sure what about his hair that Charles loved so much, not that he ever said he did. He didn’t need to anyway, as it was obvious through his actions and the way he looked at appreciatively at his locs. 

“Why do you like my hair so much?” He couldn’t really see the appeal, since Charles pretty much had the same thing on his head. 

“I dunno...just do.” 

Charles is surprised with a kiss. It’s chaste and filled with longing, as if Eagle Flies waited all day to do it. He wasn’t keen on ending it any time soon either, relishing this opportunity. The younger man feels a warm hand in his hair again, sliding up and stopping at the base of his skull. Another hand settles on his back, and he notices as they continue to kiss, it’s been sliding lower- 

Thunder booms so loudly that their ears produced a dull ache. They both jumped at the sound, instantly breaking the kiss. They’re all tensed up until the rainfall began, well, at least for Charles. He’s able to quickly relax again, but Eagle Flies is still rigid, hands still tightly clutching onto broad shoulders for a few moments longer. With his face buried in the other man’s chest, his hands release, ball into fists, and hit the ground. 

“I  _ hate  _ thunder…!” The chief’s son growls, not bothering to show his face to save whatever pride he had left. He wasn’t sure  _ why  _ thunder could always scare him because he has  _ lived outside his entire life.  _ Maybe learning about the thunder beings and storm spirits spooked him way too much as a kid. 

“Don’t worry,” The outlaw says softly, rolling them both over on their sides, arms coming to circle themselves around his lover. “I’ll protect the prince from the big, bad thunder.” He promises, sealing the deal by pressing a piss on a mortified widow’s peak.

Eagle Flies lifts his head up to glare at him again. “Didn’t I tell you to shut up?” 

“Funny, I don’t recall ever agreeing to.” 

A snort. “You should feel very lucky that you’re the only outlaw I like.” Feeling bolder than usual, he places a kiss on Charles’ jaw. 

“And what would you do if I wasn’t so lucky?” He breathes, his voice with just a hint of a suggestion on it like before. 

The younger man decides to play this game, maybe embarrass him back a little. “Well, I’d tie you up-” He says with the same voice.

“Yeah?” 

“And then slice open your neck  _ like livestock.”  _

Dark eyes close in contentment. “Just what I wanted to hear.” Is sighed out. 

The two break into quiet laughter shortly after, until the thunder interrupts them again. Eagle Flies squeezes Charles again who playfully squeezes him back. They settle into comfortable silence, like always. Conversation was something they never really needed, talking wasn’t a necessity. Besides, they both liked the sound of rain, the pitter-patter against the tent-

The younger man feels his hair being played with again, but it suddenly feels different. It feels like it’s being picked through and examined. “What are you  _ doing?”  _

“Found a grey hair.” 

“Hmph. Maybe now father will think I’ve finally matured.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I do like these two together! Have been too shy to post for them since no one else until the amazing mlmc graced me with a fic I can't wait to see more of! I hope to write more fics for these two in the future! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
